


get your head in the game

by loveyouright



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baekchen - Freeform, Comedy, High School Musical AU, M/M, Romance, excessive amount of bad jokes, i really rushed the ending sorry, incomplete plot lines?, terrible pickup lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyouright/pseuds/loveyouright
Summary: baekhyun hadn't meant to audition for the school musical and he hadn't mean to fall for jongdae either.





	get your head in the game

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my livejournal! i wrote this a while ago and honestly it's not my best work and i'm a little embarrassed but i feel a baekchen drought and i would just like this drought to end. this is unbeta'd as well so mistakes are my own.
> 
> small note: there was supposed to be a small heart emoji after jongdae's text name (dae dae sparkly heart emoji lmao) but ao3 wouldn't show any text past the emoji when i uploaded it like that so i deleted all the emojis.

Baekhyun knew he was in trouble the moment he made eye contact with the new student. More trouble than that time he and Kris had got caught sneaking into the principal’s office and to upload pictures of Junmyeon wearing a dress on the display monitor’s all over the school. They had got detentions cleaning the locker rooms after school for two weeks that time but the look on Junmyeon’s normally composed face when he heard about the incident the next day was worth it.   
  
The new student was. So. Damn. Hot. Baekhyun felt his jaw drop all the way to his stomach as Kim Jongdae as he introduced himself from the side of Junmyeon, smiled at him, sides of his mouth curling up prettily.  
  
“I-uh-well-me?” He gaped unattractively. Junmyeon narrowed his eyes at him, suspicious while Baekhyun opened and closed his mouth dumbly, gaping like a fish.   
  
“I’m Yifan. Wu Yifan.”   
  
Kris stepped in smoothly, snapping Baekhyun out of his stupor. “But you can call me Kris. Mr. Dumb over there is Baekhyun. And can I call you cutie?”   
  
Two pairs of eyes glared angrily at Kris while Jongdae flushed slightly and giggled.  _Giggled_. At Kris. Baekhyun cleared his throat angrily because  _that-should-be-me-he’s-giggling-at_  and - wait a second! He was not dumb!   
  
“Don’t try your plebeian flirting tactics on my cousin.” Junmyeon announced angrily at Kris. “Stupid basketball players who don’t know how to do anything but flirt and look hot.” He muttered under breath.   
  
Baekhyun wondered if Junmyeon was more upset that Kris was flirting with his cousin or that Kris wasn’t flirting with him. Kris smiled, pleased. “Did you just call me hot?” He smirked.   
  
“I-would, I never!” Junmyeon angrily dragged Jongdae away while the latter flashed them an apologetic smile. Baekhyun could feel his insides melting away under that beautiful sunny smile. “And Byun?” Junmyeon turned around and fixed his eyes on him. “Don’t get any weird ideas about my cousin. He’s not like you.” He hissed in his ear as they brushed passed him.   
  
“He called me hot,” Kris said dreamily.   
  
“Wow… Jongdae huh...” Baekhyun sighed wistfully.   
  
  
-  
  
  
“What the hell.” Sehun stared at them, wishing for the fifth time this day that these two idiots weren’t his two best friends. “Kris has been staring lovingly at the wall for the past hour like a lovesick idiot. Which he is. And I mean that’s not unusual, he’s always like this. But you!” He turned frustratedly to look at Baekhyun. “What’s your deal? You’re pulling a Kris today. I never expected you to stoop to his level.”   
  
Baekhyun snapped out of his stupor, slightly offended.   
  
“I am not that ba-”   
  
“You ever heard of a Kim Jongdae?” Kris finally addressed Sehun, snickering. “He totally has the hots for him. One conversation and he’s whipped. You’d expect more from Baekhyun wouldn’t you?”   
  
Baekhyun protested. “I am not whipped! I don’t even like him ok? He’s just really ho-”   
  
“Wait! Sehun spat out excitedly. “Kim Jongdae? The new student?”   
  
“Ye-” Baekhyun began.   
  
“Junmyeon’s cousin? High cheekbones? Sexy smile?”   
  
“Stop interrupting me!” Baekhyun said upset. “But yes. Him. Wait, did you just say sexy smile?” He felt his face heating up.   
  
“Oh yes,” Sehun smiled dreamily. “I would totally  _do things to him_. That is. If he asked me to.”   
  
Baekhyun and Kris both choked at that moment, for different reasons.   
  
“Sehun, you may want to be careful about what you say about Jongdae in front of Baek-,” Kris started.   
  
“Don’t talk about Jongdae like that.” Baekhyun hissed. “He is not like  _that_. Stay away from him! Besides, how do you even know him?”   
  
“Told you he was whipped.” Kris muttered to Sehun.   
  
“I do not like him ok?”   
  
“Whipped.” Sehun sighed dramatically. “Also he’s in my drama class. You know I have to take that mandatory elective course and since Jongin was in drama I thought, why not?”   
  
Of course. Jongin was Sehun’s childhood best friend. They were a very rare case of an arts and athletics student actually interacting. That didn’t happen naturally at this school. Kids in performing arts and athletics never mixed,  _ever_. Baekhyun wasn’t sure why but he had eventually learned to just go with the flow. He had lost most of his middle school choir friends when he joined the basketball team in freshman year and things had just stayed this way. Thank god Kris and Sehun stuck with him, forgoing their respective interests in art and dance to keep Baekhyun company on the basketball team.   
  
“A drama kid huh?” He sighed. “I guess I can’t touch that.” Now that he thought about things, of course Jongdae was a drama kid. Junmyeon hadn’t been exaggerating when he warned Baekhyun away. He wondered though. If Sehun and Jongin could make it work, could he and Jongdae make it work?   
  
_That is, if Jongdae even likes you_  a voice in the back of his mind reminded him. That was right.  _You’re getting ahead of yourself Byun Baekhyun._    
  
“It’s fine Baekhyun,” Kris tried to reassure him. “There’s plenty other people out there who’d be into you.”   
  
“Mhm.” He halfheartedly agreed, thinking about Jongdae’s smiling eyes and upturned mouth.   
  
  
\---   
  
  
A few days had passed since Jongdae bumped into Baekhyun.   
  
Zero days had passed where Baekhyun wasn’t thinking about Jongdae.   
  
The day they met again, Jongdae quite literally bumped into him, spilling hot coffee all over his shirt and scattering his papers all over the floor.  
  
“Oh my god.” He cursed, before looking up to register Jongdae’s shocked face.   
  
“Shit. Shoot. Oh jeez I am so so so sorry.” Jongdae looked distressed. “Baekhyun right? I’m so sorry I’m so clumsy I just - I - I,” he stuttered, frantically patting at the wet patch on Baekhyun’s shirt.   
  
Baekhyun was too shocked to move, rooted to the spot, the wet shirt sliding against his chest unpleasantly.  _Oh my god is Jongdae touching my chest why is he touching my chest what the hell is going on._  
  
“Please stop touching me,” he blurted out, afraid of Jongdae’s hands on his chest.   
  
“Oh my god.” Jongdae jumped back, face flushing an aggressive red. “I am so sorry, I -” he looked down at his hands. “I - wasn’t looking where I was going, this is entirely my fault.” He bit his lip and looked down -  _god, how was he so cute?_  “I’m sorry, can I make it up to you in any way?”   
  
_Go on a date with me_ , Baekhyun thought. “It’s fine it was an accident. You don’t owe me anything.” He said, smiling what he hoped was a reassuring smile at Jongdae.   
  
Jongdae looked even further taken aback. “No way dude, I ruined your shirt. Come with me, I’ll give you a new one.” He motioned for Baekhyun to follow him. Baekhyun resisted grabbing the other boy's hand as he followed him. He wanted to hold Jongdae’s small hands so badly.  _Get a grip Baekhyun_ , he scolded himself.   
  
Jongdae suddenly turned. “That - that is if you’re ok with coming with me? I know you athletes don’t like to be seen with. You know. My  _kind_  of people.”   
  
Baekhyun scoffed. “Your  _kind?_  What are you, a monkey? It’s totally fine. I don’t care what they think.”   
  
Jongdae gave him a relieved smile and Baekhyun felt the insides of himself melting again. Oh my god he was so so cute. He wanted to kiss that smile.   
  
“I always keep a spare one in case of emergencies,” he grinned. “You learn a lot from drama. Things are always happening. I guess you can say kids are always...  _acting_  out.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.   
  
Baekhyun broke out into an embarrassingly loud laugh before he caught himself.  _Oh my god he is so cute._  
  
“Stop that.” He whined, “You’re not funny.”   
  
Jongdae grinned. “You liked it.”   
  
_I like you_ , Baekhyun thought. He didn’t reply as he gingerly followed Jongdae, feeling coffee seeping down his chest.   
  
“Anyways, here you go!” Jongdae said brightly as they reached his locker, handing Baekhyun a folded shirt.   
  
“Since I ruined your shirt, give it to me when you’re done changing and I’ll wash it for you.”   
  
“It’s fine.” Baekhyun felt himself protesting (though he really would not mind another opportunity to see Jongdae again).   
  
“No, really. I feel so bad about your shirt. You’ll get it back, clean as new I promise.” There was a final tone in his voice and Baekhyun couldn’t bring himself to argue.   
  
After he had changed into Jongdae’s shirt (which smelled like Jongdae’s shampoo and coffee - not like Baekhyun had been smelling Jongdae’s hair or anything) he handed his old shirt to Jongdae.   
  
“You really don’t have to do this for me you know,” he told Jongdae. “You’re being too nice, let me treat you to a cup of coffee or something. Since, you know,” he gestured. “Your old cup of coffee fought my shirt and lost.”   
  
Jongdae looked briefly surprised and then a coy expression appeared on his face. “Oh, Mr. Baekhyun,” he whined, fluttering his eyelashes (his very pretty eyelashes). “Are you asking me out on a date?”  
  
Baekhyun was so taken aback he momentarily forgot how to articulate words   
  
Yes! His mind screamed.   
  
“Well, I - this, errr… no-?” Is what he said.   
  
Jongdae’s face resumed its usual expression, mischievous glint still in his eyes.   
  
“It’s fine I was just joking around. I know it’s not a date.” He smiled appeasingly at Baekhyun.   
  
Baekhyun offered a weak smile in return.  _But I want it to be._    
  
“So how about right now? You’re not too busy are you?”   
  
Jongdae glanced down at his watch. “I have time to kill today, don’t worry.”   
  
“Sweet. So,” he started in what he hoped was a suave tone. “What’s your usual coffee order?”   
  
  
-  
  
  
When they reached the local coffee shop near the school Baekhyun was surprised to see his old friend Luhan at the counter. Luhan had graduated last year - another outlier, somehow managing to play soccer while starring in the school’s various drama productions. They had been middle school choir buddies before that - before Baekhyun stopped taking choir and dropped out of all his musical programs to play basketball.   
  
“Hey Luhan!” He called out to the other boy.   
  
“Baekhyun! Nice seeing you around! Who’s the cutie?” He smiled winking at Jongdae.   
  
Baekhyun bristled, drawing Jongdae closer to him with an arm around his waist.   
  
“His name is Jongdae and he is  _not_  your cutie.” He spat out.   
  
“Whoa, calm down jealous boyfriend. I meant no offense,” Luhan was raising his eyebrows, looking at Baekhyun strangely.   
  
Baekhyun immediately drew his hand back. “Oh god. Sorry. That was instinct.”   
  
Jongdae seemed more amused than upset.   
  
“Some instinct you got there. It’s fine. Now go get me that coffee,  _boyfriend_.”   
  
“ _Boyfriend-?_ ”   
  
“Yes.  _Boyfriend._ ”   
  
Baekhyun tried his best to keep himself from grinning stupidly.   
  
  
-  
  
  
“So,” he said nervously nursing his coffee, not quite sure where to begin this conversation.   
  
“So.” Jongdae echoed him, eyes sparkling with amusement. “I’ve heard quite a lot about you Mr. All Star Basketball Player. A lot of interesting things. But let me hear the information straight from the source. Tell me about yourself?”   
  
Baekhyun gulped.  _Cute_.   
  
“Well, I’m Baekhyun, a senior, 18 years old. I play basketball -” Jongdae cut him off.   
  
“No, no no. I already know that stuff. Tell me something new, like, were you born in the sun? Cause you’re really hot.”   
  
Baekhyun gaped.  _Did he really just say that?_  Was this some sick attempt at flirting? He found it adorable. Did that make him some sort of freak?   
  
“Did you really think that sleazy line would work on me?”   
  
Jongdae grinned. “I mean, I had to try. Did it?”   
  
_Yes._    
  
“Try again.”   
  
“I don’t think I really have to try. You’re wearing my shirt Mr. Byun. I normally don’t lend out my clothes until after the fourth date.”   
  
After that their conversation fell into an easy rhythm, Baekhyun discovering how well they fit together and what they had in common from their favourite girl groups -   
  
“Miss A is great but Girls Generation is so much better!” Baekhyun protested.   
  
“As if,” Jongdae scoffed. “Good Girl Bad Girl was the feminist bop of the century. At least I care about gender equality. What has Girls Generation done for women?”   
  
“Um. They exist. Duh. They turned our entire generation into a girls generation?” Jongdae groaned at Baekhyun’s joke. “Gee, like, invented women’s rights!”   
  
They both burst into a fit of giggles.   
  
“That was terrible,” Jongdae said.   
  
“You laughed though.”   
  
\- to video games.   
  
“I can’t believe star athlete Byun Baekhyun is actually a loser who sits at home for hours and plays League of Legends.” Jongdae was absolutely hysterical. “I thought you were so much cooler than that.”   
  
“Hey!” He protested, “You play it too!”   
  
“Yeah, but I’m not the star athlete here.”   
  
“Give me your summoner name. We can be losers together.”   
  
They spent hours laughing like this, coffee’s cold, half finished and long forgotten sitting at the table. Baekhyun’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much. Jongdae was everything he hoped for and more.   
  
“What time is it?” He asked suddenly, realizing how long they had been sitting there.   
  
Jongdae glanced at his phone display - dropping it in shock when he looked at the time.   
  
“6:10 PM. Oh my God - no. I missed the audition for the musical. I’m late - I’m so so late.” He rushed to gather his stuff, napkins and cups scattering off the table in his frenzy.   
  
Baekhyun moved to help him.   
  
“Let me go with you. It’s so late and I distracted you. It’s my fault.”   
  
“It’s not your fault, it’s mine for being so irresponsible and distracted. But thank you,” Jongdae said breathlessly to him as they rushed to the school.   
  
  
-   
  
  
When they arrived, out of breath and panting outside the drama building, it was already emptied, save for a few people. Mr. Lee, the drama director was gathering his papers, getting ready to leave. Jongdae ran up to him.   
  
“Mr. Lee, I’m so sorry for being late. Please please let me audition.” He begged.   
  
Mr Lee stared him down impatiently. “Someone who can’t be bothered to show up on time wants to audition? As well,” he continued, eyeing Baekhyun distastefully, “This was a partner audition. Showing up late with someone like  _him_  shows your insincerity. Auditions are over. If you wanted to be in the musical you should have shown up earlier, while there were other people we could have partnered you up with.” He turned around to leave.   
  
The silent auditorium echoed his footsteps as he walked away from them.  _Away from Jongdae’s chance to be in the musical._    
  
“Wait!” Baekhyun interrupted, voice piercing through the thick silence that had gathered. “I can sing. I can be his partner.”   
  
That earned him another distasteful look from Mr. Lee. “As if.” He scoffed. “Mr. Byun, do you think I look like someone you can play your pranks on?”   
  
Mr. Lee continued to walk away and Jongdae slowly lowered his head to the ground.   
  
Baekhyun noticed someone still sitting at the piano, waving to get their attention. It was Zhang Yixing, a soft spoken and sweet guy. He was the composer of this year’s musical. He had not yet put away his music.   
  
“Do you guys still want to try singing it?” He asked them softly. “Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were the only acceptable auditions this year but you know…  _them_.”   
  
Baekhyun did know them. They were a notorious duo. Drama kids.  _The_  drama kids in fact, who were probably the reason why drama was known as ‘drama’. Luhan had always complained about them but in all honesty Baekhyun didn’t think they were that bad. Chanyeol had been extremely nice to him, but Luhan always muttered that it had something to do with that boy’s crush on Baekhyun. He had seen how pushy and…  _diva_ -ish they could get however. It was understandable that Yixing didn’t want to have to accommodate them in the probable case that they became the main leads in this years musical.   
  
“Alright. It’s worth a try. I’m down, are you okay with this?” He glanced worriedly at Jongdae who looked upset, but resolute.   
  
“It can’t hurt.” The other boy replied slowly. “I’d still like to look at the music. Can you give us the sheets Yixing?”   
  
Yixing smiled angelically at them while leafing through a pile of papers, handing them a couple sheets of music.   
  
“Can you read music Baekhyun?” He asked worriedly.   
  
“I can, don’t worry. I’m more musically talented then you’d expect. Middle school choir was really good for me.” He gave Jongdae a reassuring pat on the shoulder.   
  
Yixing began playing the opening bars, soft piano music filtering through the auditorium. Baekhyun was hyper aware of Jongdae’s presence next to him, shoulders brushing as they shared a sheet of music.   
  
_“It’s hard to believe that I couldn’t see, you were always there beside me,”_  he started. He felt Jongdae stiffen besides him when he let out those first few notes.   
  
_“Thought I was alone, with no one to hold, but you were always there beside me.”_  
  
And  _wow_. Jongdae’s voice was beautiful. Clear and powerful, it was obvious he was a talented singer from that line alone. Baekhyun almost felt envious of the other boy although he was too much in awe to care.   
  
Jongdae finished, turning to look at him and give him a small smile.   
  
_“This feeling’s like no other, I want you to know,”_  he joined in,  _“That I’ve never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you.”_    
  
_“So lonely before, I’ve finally found what I’ve been looking for.”_  Their voices blended together, and as Baekhyun turned to look at Jongdae, he felt like he wasn’t just singing lyrics. His chest felt warm, although the auditorium was chilly.   
  
“Wow.” Was all he could say as the last few bars of piano slowly floated away.   
  
“Wow.” Jongdae grinned back at him, eyes bright and full of  _something_. When did they start holding hands?   
  
“Wow.” Yixing said, breaking the silence and smiling slyly at them. “I feel like I’m interrupting a moment.”   
  
“What if you were?” Jongdae replied, sticking his tongue at him childishly.   
  
“Oh. I see how it is, I’m not wanted here.” Yixing placed his hand over his heart, mockingly as if he had been shot. “If I don’t get wedding invitations I’m getting Junmyeon’s fancy lawyer to sue you two.”   
  
“I’m his cousin, he wouldn’t just sue me. And who says we’re not just going to elope?”   
  
Baekhyun could feel his face heating up already. No first date and they were already discussing wedding plans? Who did Jongdae think he was? But it’s not like he minded. He really did not mind at all and that was probably more alarming than anything else.   
  
“I-,” He opened his mouth to speak up. Before Jongdae turned to pounce on him.   
  
“And Baekhyun! You didn’t tell me you were such a wonderful singer?” The other boy was whining, pulling on his shirt and Baekhyun felt his knees weaken. “I’m not joking when I say I’m jealous of your voice. Why are you playing basketball?”   
  
“Yeah,” Yixing chimed in. “Luhan told me you were a talented singer, but I never realised the extent until today. I’m regretting not telling you to join choir freshman year.”   
  
Before Baekhyun could reply there was a loud  _‘bang!’_  as the auditorium door was forcefully pushed open, startling them all. Mr. Lee walked in, staring Baekhyun down as if trying to calculate something.   
  
“I changed my mind.” He said. “Audition call-back this Thursday. Don’t be late.” He turned around and walked out again.   
  
“Yes!” Jongdae squealed as he threw Yixing’s sheet music in the air and forcefully squeezed them both. “I mean - Oh my god, sorry. That was an accident.” He moved to pick the music up.   
  
“Thank you so much Baekhyun, thank you so much Yixing. You have no idea how much this means to me.” He said breathlessly, handing Yixing back his music. “You guys were so amazing and I don’t even know what to say or how to thank you guys - especially you, Baek, you really didn’t have to audition with me and-” he gasped suddenly. “Will you be ok? With your… you know… sports and. Buddies…” He trailed off.   
  
“Yeah,” Yixing echoed suddenly turning around to study him. “Will you be ok?”   
  
Baekhyun gave them both a reassuring smile, touched that they would even be worrying about him. “I’ll be fine. If anyone starts acting up around me because I joined the school musical I obviously don’t need them around. Plus, Kris and Sehun have my back.”  _I hope._    
  
Yixing gave him a dimpled smile. “If anyone gives you any trouble, you know you can always sit with me and my friends, right?”   
  
“Same here. You can sit with me any time, but I’m not sure if Junmyeon will try and kill you, so come at your own risk,” Jongdae joked.   
  
“Thanks for the offer, I really appreciate it.” He smiled brightly at both of them. To say he was touched was to put it lightly. “Really.”   
  
“Please, you just saved me from a lifetime of Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. I’m just paying you back.” Yixing replied.   
  
  
-   
  
  
After that he had exchanged numbers with Jongdae. They didn’t see each other regularly around the school but he tried to text him as much as possible.   
  
  
**from: daedae  
** do u want to hang out sometime? :3☆°˖✧✧˖°☆  
  
**to: daedae**  
sure what day lol  
  
  
  
“Ooh who are you texting?” Kris raised a thick eyebrow at him in a way that made Baekhyun extremely uncomfortable. Sehun leaned over his shoulder.   
  
“Dae dae  _sparkly heart emoji?_ ” Sehun read out loud, slowly. Sehun and Kris began to smirk at each other so hard Baekhyun was sure their faces were going to meld together creating one big ‘make fun of Baekhyun’ monstrosity.   
  
“If you keep making creepy faces like that to each other your faces will be stuck that way permanently and no girls will want you.” He deadpanned.   
  
Sehun immediately straightened his face, brushing his fingers worriedly across his smile lines.   
  
Kris on the other hand, gave him another creepy smile. “Who says I want the ladies either?”   
  
“Anyways.” Sehun continued, “Is ‘ _dae dae sparkly heart emoji_ ’ who we think it is?” He began wiggling his eyebrows and fluttering his eyelashes at him spastically, as if Kris wasn’t already making Baekhyun uncomfortable enough.   
  
“Do you even have to ask? I thought Make Fun of Baekhyun Day was yesterday. Stop being so creepy guys.”   
  
“That’s where you’re wrong,” Kris began.   
  
“Every day is make fun of Baekhyun day.” Sehun finished gleefully.   
  
Baekhyun sighed and returned to look at his phone.   
  
  
**from: daedae**

what days are you free? i’m busy a lot. but i’m willing to make time for you ;)))  
  
  
  
_How cute._  He smiled at his phone and Kris and Sehun began to make monkey noises. He could hear them mock whispering to each other.   
  
“He’s too busy to talk to us but he can text his precious  _dae dae sparkly heart emoji_ ,” Sehun moaned.   
  
Kris pretended to mock weep into his hands. “Baekhyunee, why don’t you love us anymore?” Their conversation was, unfortunately (Baekhyun thought drily) cut short by a piercing shriek.   
  
“Audition callbacks? Since  _when?!_ ” That was Do Kyungsoo. And wherever Kyungsoo went there was -   
  
“ _Byun Baekhyun?_  Doing a school musical?”   
  
Chanyeol’s loud voice was distinguishable to anyone who heard it as it cut through the previously quiet hallway.   
  
Sehun and Kris stared at him, shocked. Baekhyun could feel the back of his scalp burning as the eyes of everyone in the hallway began searching for him.   
  
“Guys, I’ll explain somewhere else. Let’s just get out of here first.” He began hastily.   
  
“What alternate universe are we living in? Byun Baekhyun doing a school musical? That’s just like, totally impossible! I don’t even think he can sing!” He heard Kyungsoo’s outraged voice as well as Chanyeol say, “Who’s Kim Jongdae?” before he was dragged out of the school by his two friends.   
  
Kris and Sehun were staring at him with impassive expressions on their faces.   
  
“Look guys, I’m sorr-”   
  
“You auditioned for the school musical?” Sehun began.   
  
“With Jongdae? Kim Jongdae?” Kris followed up, their voices getting higher and higher with each sentence. Baekhyun hadn’t expected his friends to be so upset   
  
“You. Auditioned. With. Kim. Jongdae.” Sehun pointed his finger at him, jabbing him with a finger every time he enunciated a word.   
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t think it would be such a big deal,” he started and was interrupted yet again.   
  
“ _Why didn’t you tell us?_ ” His friends exclaimed in unison.   
  
“You auditioned with Mr. Kim I Want To Get Into His Pants Jongdae and you  _didn’t_  think of telling us?” Kris demanded. “What kind of best friend are you?”   
  
“To be fair I don’t just want to get into his pants. I also want to get into his heart.” Baekhyun muttered.   
  
Kris gagged and Sehun gave him A Look.   
  
“Yeah. Anyways,” Sehun said. “We wanted to hear all about it? What are we Baekhyun? Can you look be in the eyes and really tell me we’re best friends after this?” He broke down into a series of mock sobs while Kris pretended to comfort him. After his friends had their pseudo breakdown which included Sehun crying into the grass for fifteen minutes and Kris kneeling on the grass, face to the sky, eyes watering, his friends were ready to talk to him once again.   
  
“So,” Kris began. “How did it feel to let Kyungsoo and Chanyeol really have it?” He broke into a gummy smile showing all of his teeth. “Did you hear Kyungsoo’s screech in the hallway? That was  _golden_. I think that’ll be the most memorable thing in my highschool career.”   
  
“Honestly I didn’t really feel anything.” Baekhyun said. “Kyungsoo and Chanyeol have never actually done anything to me. I’m mostly worried for Jongdae? And I do feel kind of bad for taking away their lead roles.”   
  
“Of course they’ve never done anything to you.” Sehun scoffed. “Chanyeol had the biggest crush on you sophomore year. You should’ve noticed him following you around like an overgrown dumb puppy.”   
  
“I’m going to be honest, I’m surprised you didn’t hear any of the songs he wrote for you that year. It was sickening. He’d play them in the drama hallway during break. Don’t ask me how I know.” Kris shuddered. “Thank god he’s moved on. I’m pretty sure he has a crush on Yixing now?”   
  
“Really?“ Sehun asked excitedly. “That’s new, I haven’t heard that one before.”   
  
“Yeah. I walked past their Music Comp. class once. You should’ve seen the look on his face when Yixing was performing his song. It was like, lovesick puppy crossed with extreme sick adoration?”   
  
“And you would know this because you were watching Chanyeol when you walked past his Music Comp. class-?” Baekhyun asked.   
  
Sehun gave him a look that screamed  _duh_. “Junmyeon is in that class, idiot.”   
  
_Oh._  That was all he needed to say.   
  
To say Chanyeol could be a little overbearing was an understatement. The fact that Baekhyun could envision him doing this was not surprising. He was also a little surprised he hadn’t noticed Chanyeol’s crush on him sophomore year, but he had always assumed the other boy was just that friendly. If all this was true however, he and Jongdae had also saved Yixing from hours of being trailed by a lovesick puppy.   
  
_Jongdae._  In all his excitement he had forgotten to check up on the other boy. He hastily pulled his phone out to send Jongdae a quick message asking if he was ok. Looking at his display screen he was surprised to see he had 10 unread messages.   
  
  
**from: daedae**  
omg? chanyeol and kyungsoo are apparently freaking out?   
  
**from: daedae**  
i think they’re heading my way  
  
**from: daedae**  
oh my god  
  
**from: daedae**  
i see them   
  
**from: daedae**  
they’re right in front of me  
  
**from: daedae**  
they look mad  
  
**from: daedae**  
please save me i think theyre going to interrogate me  
  
**from: daedae**  
baek?? are you there  
  
**from: daedae**  
baek please  
  
**from: daedae**  
b  
  
  
  
Baekhyun didn’t even look up from his phone, he immediately rushed back into the school ignoring Kris and Sehun’s cries of  _‘where are you going?’_. The only thing he had on his mind was Jongdae’s immediate safety.  _Jongdae where are you?_  Thankfully he didn’t have to look far to find Kyungsoo and Chanyeol backing Jongdae into the corner of one of the music hallways.   
  
“Jongdae!” He yelled, almost barreling into Kyungsoo, the other boy having enough sense to quickly move out of the way at the last second before Baekhyun could make an impact on him. Baekhyun ran into Jongdae who was backed into the wall, enveloping the smaller (by one centimetre) boy in a relieved hug. Jongdae nuzzled his head into Baekhyun’s neck, giving him a small smile.   
  
“Hi Baek. Thanks for coming so quickly.” He whispered. Baekhyun could feel his breath tickling his ear.   
  
“Damn. I guess the new boy’s taken.” He heard Kyungsoo whisper to Chanyeol. Baekhyun whirled around to face them, still holding Jongdae protectively in his arms. “What were you guys doing to him?” He demanded, giving them a hostile stare.   
  
“Nothing. Yet” Kyungsoo smirked. “Honestly I was going to give him a talk. But he was so cute I couldn’t bring myself to. And since you’re here I guess we really can’t do anything.”   
  
“Is that true?” Baekhyun turned to ask Jongdae. The other boy gave a nod in response. “It’s true. They looked really hostile at first but honestly they didn’t do anything. We were just talking? Really uncomfortably talking since they backed me into a wall and everything - but we were just talking.”   
  
“You heard it from the man himself.” Kyungsoo gave a heart shaped smile to Jongdae. “It’s a shame you’re taken. You’re so cute. If you ever need a new boyfriend,” he made call me motions with his hand, winking. “Let’s go Chanyeol.”   
  
Baekhyun could still feel himself bristling when they walked away. Jongdae placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him. “Hey, thanks for coming so fast. I appreciate it, like really.” He gave a sincere smile, eyes crinkling.   
  
“You didn’t bother correcting Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun said. “I mean - when he said I was your boyfriend. We’re not dating.” He nervously let out a breath.   
  
“We’re not?” Jongdae asked.   
  
“I - You never - we never - you didn’t even ask me out. So I mean we’re not dating?” Baekhyun flushed.   
  
“You sound unsure of yourself.” Jongdae said teasingly.   
  
  
-   
  
  
The next few weeks were a blur, Baekhyun trying to juggle musical activities, basketball practices and school work. Musicals were so much more work than he had thought. Drama kids deserved so much more credit than he had previously given them. He barely had any free time, Sehun and Kris pouting over the fact they barely saw him outside of basketball practice.   
  
Mr Lee eyed him critically one day during musical practice. “You know what Mr. Byun? You’ve really shocked me. I didn’t think you had such a voice in you. Or such a dedicated work ethic. I guess there’s some good that comes from all those basketball practices. Though you really should have thought of joining choir freshman year.”   
  
Baekhyun was shocked. “Did Mr. Lee really say something nice about you or did my ears just stop working?” Jongdae asked him jokingly.   
  
“I think he did.” Baekhyun was in a daze.   
  
A loud laugh cut him out of his daze. Or did it put him in another daze? Jongdae’s laugh was mesmerizing. Sehun would definitely make fun of him for being whipped if he heard this because Jongdae’s laugh was loud and halting. Definitely not the sound of fairies singing, but Baekhyun was captivated anyway.   
  
“Look at Yixing and Chanyeol,” Jongdae whispered in his ear. Baekhyun turned his eyes to where Chanyeol appeared to be trying to serenade the other boy with his acoustic guitar. Yixing looked borderline uncomfortable and painfully amused. “He’s making good progress.” Jongdae commented amused. “Now what about you, Baekhyun?”   
  
“M-me?” Baekhyun was taken aback. “What do you mean?”   
  
“When will you ask me out on a date?” Jongdae was now looking at him seriously, lidded eyes focused directly on him.   
  
“I - I.”  
  
“You know, I’ve been waiting ever since you bought me coffee but you just keep disappointing me.”   
  
Baekhyun blinked, confused.   
  
“I’m tired of waiting so I’m taking things into my own hands. Baekhyun, will you go out with me?”   
  
Baekhyun just stared, mouth wide open.   
  
“Flies are going to appear in your mouth if you keep it open for much longer. Just say yes, it’s not that hard.” Jongdae said playfully.   
  
Baekhyun finally found himself able to formulate words. “That was my line! I was supposed to ask you out! I just - couldn’t find the right opportunity.”   
  
“What opportunity were you waiting for? Me to join a senior home? I have to do everything in this relationship apparently.” Jongdae rolled his eyes, winding his arms around Baekhyun’s neck to bring him closer. Baekhyun closed his eyes, expecting a kiss.  _Finally_ , he was getting that kiss he had dreamed about for months.   
  
A whisper in his ear was what he got instead. “ _You’re supposed to say yes before I can kiss you Mr. Byun._ ”   
  
_A whispered “Yes.”  
  
A kiss.   
  
Curtains close._   

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please leave a comment if you can, anything is welcome, constructive criticism especially, a smiley face, anything!!


End file.
